Do You Believe Me Now
by Kyra5972
Summary: BtVS/Secret Life Crossover. Amy's life gets turned upside down once again when she gets vist from one Xander Harris. Songfic, Amy/Xander


**Title:** Do You Believe Me Now?

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The characters belong to Brenda Hampton and Joss Whedon. The song is 'Do You Believe Me Now' by Jimmy Wayne.

**Summary:** BtVS/Secret Life Crossover. Amy's life gets turned upside down once again when she gets vist from one Xander Harris. Songfic, Amy/Xander

**Pairings:** Amy/Xander, and mentions of Amy/Ben

**Spoilers:** Secret Life – None, really. BtVS – Post-Chosen. Though I'm ignoring the whole Caleb-eye-gouging thing. So Xander has both eyes!

**Warnings:** Um, none for this one.

**A/N:** Just a BtVS/Secret Life songfic I decided to write since I can't get to my notes and I'm having a bit of writer's block where my new story is concerned.

**BtVSxSL**

_Do you remember_

_The day I turned to you and said_

_I didn't like the way he was lookin' at you, yeah_

_How it made you laugh_

_You just couldn't get what I was sayin'_

_It was my imagination_

Amy let out a frustrated growl as she accidentally broke yet another car seat trying to hook it in to the back seat of her car. That was the third one in the last four months. Huffing out a breath, she slammed the car door and winced at the slight creak that was heard before heading back into the house. At eighteen she was still living with her mom and Ashley in her childhood home. Her parents had gotten a divorce and her dad had moved out just before her daughter, Morgan, was born.

Walking into the house, she made sure to gently close the door behind her; she had already cracked the frame once and it had had to be repaired. She really didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that four months ago she had suddenly gotten much stronger and senses had gotten sharper. She'd also started having weird dreams but she tried to ignore those.

"Okay, so how about we don't go to the park today?" She asked as she stepped into the living room where her boyfriend of three years was tying her daughter's shoes.

"What? Why not?" Ben asked as he looked up from Morgan's shoelaces.

Amy groaned and flopped down onto the couch, "I broke the car seat again."

"Again?" Ben asked, "Isn't that the third one?"

Amy nodded miserably and opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut off by the sound of the doorbell. "I'll get it."

Amy opened the door to see a tall dark haired man with chocolate brown eyes standing on the doorstep. "Can I help you?" She asked, not recognizing the man.

The man smiled gently. "Hi, I'm Alexander Harris with Chosen International," He said, introducing himself. "I'm looking for Amy Juergens."

Amy eyed him cautiously. "I'm Amy," She said slowly, wondering what he could possibly want with her.

A grin crossed the man's face. "Oh, good. Could I talk to you?"

"I suppose," Amy replied, stepping back to allow the dark haired man entrance, mentally reminding herself that if he tried anything Ben was here and that she had her freaky new strength.

"Thanks," He said as Amy led him into the living room then sat down on the armchair the younger girl indicated.

"This is my boyfriend Ben and my daughter Morgan," Amy said as she sat down on couch next to Ben and pulled the two year old Morgan into her lap. "Ben, this is Mr. Harris with Chosen International. He wants to talk to me about something."

Mr. Harris grimaced. "Xander, please," He corrected. "None of that 'Mr. Harris' stuff. I can't stand it. Makes me feel old."

Amy nodded, "Xander then."

"Chosen International?" Ben questioned, "I don't think I've ever heard of them."

Xander smiled. "You wouldn't have," He said, "We're really new…Sort of. We're rebuilding an old organization that sort of…bombed. And we're making a lot of changes and thought that our name should reflect that a bit."

"Right. And what is it you want with my Amy?" The younger man asked.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to Amy about that privately if I could," Xander replied. "No offence or anything, but it's confidential."

"Confidential? What could your organization want with Amy that's confidential?" Ben asked incredulously. "This sounds suspicious to me. Anything you say to Amy, you can say to me."

Xander sighed. "Look, it's nothing personal. Honestly, it's a matter of protocol. You aren't directly involved, so I can't tell you," He explained.

"Ben, it's okay," Amy cut in, seeing that her boyfriend was about to protest again. "Does he need to take Morgan with him?"

Xander shook his head, "No, she's fine."

Amy nodded and watched as Ben reluctantly left the room.

Xander waited until Ben's footsteps had faded before softly whispering a spell that would keep Ben from being able to hear anything he and Amy talked about. It was a small and simple spell that Willow had insisted they all learn before heading out to round up the new Slayers. The safety of the new Slayers was one of their top priorities and some people didn't take kindly to finding out that someone they knew had been magically chosen to fight the supernatural.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Amy asked.

"First off; you've noticed something different about yourself the last four months or so haven't you?" Xander asked. "You're stronger, faster, better reflexes, you have better senses, and you've probably had some pretty messed up dreams, too." He paused for a moment. "Am I wrong?"

Amy stared at him in shock, her eyes wide and locked on his chocolate gaze. "H-how did you know?" She stuttered.

Xander smiled at her gently, "You're not the only girl this has happened to. Let me tell you a story. '_Into every generation a Slayer is born. __One girl, in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to hunt Vampires and to stop the spread of their evil. She is the Slayer._' At least, that's how it used to go," Xander started. "Now, I have this whole big speech I'm supposed to give, but the gist of it is this: The world didn't start out as a paradise like everyone likes to believe. It was Hell; a playground for demons. Then came man, and slowly, the demons were driven out of this plane, this world, this reality, and into others. As the last one left, he mixed his blood with that of a humn, creating the first vampire. That vampire made other vampires that in turn made other vampires and so on and so forth.

A group of tribal elders called the Shadow Men, took a young girl and used powerful magic to infuse her with the essence of a demon; this gave her greater strength, agility and endurance. She was the First Slayer. Whenever one Slayer died, another was Called and there was only ever one. Until Buffy Summers. She died, drowned. But was brought back with CPR, but since she had technically died, another Slayer was Called. Kendra died about a year later, Calling Faith. Faith is still alive. Her and Buffy were the only two Slayers until a few months ago when, because of the First, a Big Bad that was trying to take out the entire Slayer Line, a friend of ours worked some serious magic and Called every living Potential Slayer in the world. Until a few months ago, you were a Potential. Now, you're a Slayer.

Chosen International is what used to be called the Watcher's Council. They were in charge of tracking down Slayers and Potential Slayers and training them. The Shadow Men were the orginal Watchers. Used to be, the Watchers would find a Potential when she was really young and take her from her family and train her incase she was ever Called, but we don't do things that way. Now, we encourage the Slayers to have friends and a family. After all, a Slayer needs a reason to fight; if she has no one, what's to stop her from giving up?" He paused and looked at Amy who was staring at him in shock. "You okay? I know it's a lot to take in…"

"I-I'm okay," She said, "I think."

"Yeah, sorry to just dump it on you, but there's not really a gentle way to do this unless you wanted to be sitting here for hours," Xander aplogized.

"S-so, I'm supposed to fight demons?" Amy asked nervously, her grip tightening slightly around Morgan.

Xander shook his head quickly. "No, no," He assured her, "Not if you don't want to. It's choice now. But being a Slayer is part of who you are now, you can't get rid of it. So even if you decide you don't want to be an active Slayer, we still want you to come up to the school we've set up in Cleveland so that we can teach you how to control your new powers."

"A school?" Amy asked. "In Cleveland? But my life is here. I can't really just pick up and go. Especially not without a reason. And Morgan's dad would pitch a fit if I tried to take her with me."

Xander nodded, "Yeah, the Sineya School for the Gifted. As for not being able to leave, we actually thought about that. If, for some reason, a Slayer can't go, she gets a Watcher assigned to her that will teach her the basics, enough that she'll be able to protect herself. If she wants to be an active Slayer, either that Watcher will stay with her or another will be sent out to her. If she doesn't want to Slay actively, then the Watcher will leave after her basic training."

"Okay, that makes sense," Amy said, still trying to wrap her mind around everything. "The Sineya School for the Gifted?" She looked at Xander curiously as she asked the question.

"Sineya was the name of the First Slayer. And it's a school for the gifted because Slayers won't be the only ones there. It's also where any new Watchers we find are being sent to train," Xander explained. "Now, if you want, you can tell your family and your boyfriend about this, but only them."

Amy looked thoughtful for a moment as she shifted the now-sleeping Morgan in her arms. "I-I think I want to keep this a secret. Maybe tell my mom and sister."

Xander nodded. "Okay. Now, you want to stay here, right?" He glanced at Amy and saw her nod. "I'll call Willow and see who we can get down here to train you then."

"Can…Can you train me?" Amy asked hesitantly. "It's just…I already kinda know you and it would be harder to explain another new person showing up from Chosen International. Especially since I'm only going to tell my mom and Ashley about all this."

Xander paused in the process of pulling out his cell phone and looked up at the new Slayer. "You sure?" He asked.

Amy just nodded.

"Let me call and let Willow know," He said. "It shouldn't be a problem, though. I may have to leave for a few days at a time to talk to others but I should be able to stay."

Amy nodded and gently laid Morgan out on the couch so that she could sleep while Xander stood up and crossed the room to make his phone call. After a few minutes of talking, Xander hung up the phone and made his way back over to Amy.

"Okay, I'm officially your Watcher," Xander told her with a smile and Amy smiled back. "Incase anyone who doesn't know about the whole Slayer thing asks, Chosen International wants you in a research capacity and I'm here to train you for the position."

"Alright," Amy said. "I'm going to go get Ben."

Xander nodded and sat back down, quietly whispering the counter to the privacy spell he had put up earlier.

A few minutes later, Amy and Ben walked back into the room, Amy explaining the cover story to her boyfriend.

"…So, they want me to join one of their research teams, but they want to make sure I'm trained the same way as everyone else," She was saying.

"Why you, though? Can't they just run an ad in the paper or something?" Ben asked. "Why come all the way out here to recruit you?"

"Because she had absolutely stellar grades," Xander replied. "Willow only wanted the best. And Amy here is brilliant." He sent a smile Amy's way as he finished and it widened as Amy blushed at the compliment.

Ben opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Xander's phone rang.

He quickly flipped the phone open after glancing at the display. "What did you do now, Andrew?" He asked as he once again stood and headed over to a far corner for privacy, leaning against the wall and smiling softly at Amy as he made eye contact.

Ben glared as he watched the interaction between his girlfriend and this new guy who was apparently going to be sticking around for a while. "I don't like the way he looks at you," He said turning to Amy.

She looked at him in amused curiosity. "What are you talking about?" She asked with a laugh.

Ben just shook his head and returned to glaring at the handsome new stranger.

_So do you believe me now?_

_I guess I really wasn't that crazy_

_And I knew what I was talking 'bout_

_Every time the sun goes down_

_He's the one that's holdin' you, Baby_

_Yeah, and me I'm missing you way cross town_

_So do you believe me now?_

Amy laughed out loud as Xander spun her around, her laughter the only sound to be heard. But that wasn't surprising since they were in the middle of a cemetery. It might not be the most romantic place in the world to spend part of their one year anniversary, but it worked for them. The candle-lit picnic under a nearby tree and the portable stereo didn't hurt either.

Xander twirled Amy around again and grinned as her laughter joined the music softly playing form the stereo. As she finished her twirled and the song switched to a slowly one, he gently tugged Amy in close and wrapped his arms around her tightly as they started slowly swaying to the music.

Xander never would have guessed when he met Amy almost a year and a half ago that he would be dating the beautiful girl now. At that point she had had a boyfriend that she was happy with and that didn't look like it was going to change. But it did, and Xander couldn't help being happy about that. Because now she was his.

Amy sighed as Xander's arms tightened around her and rested her head against his shoulder. She was completely and utterly content and wouldn't change any of this for the world…Not even the fact that she was spending part of her anniversary in a cemetery.

A few minutes later, the song changed once again, this time to something a little faster and Xander was once again dancing her around they're little corner of the cemetery. Amy felt her boyfriend tense slightly at the same time she felt her spine tingle in the way she now knew meant a vampire was nearby. Not pausing in their dancing, Amy let go of Xander with one hand and slipped her stake from the band of her long skirt and Xander spun her out and away from his body. As their arms fully extended at the end of the spin, Amy struck out, quickly staking the approaching vampire and spinning back into Xander's arms, her stake slipping back into the waist of her skirt and her hand landing back on the older man's shoulder as his arm went back around her waist. There wasn't a single hesitation in any of their movements, just one fluid move.

The song ended and another slower one started up again. Xander pulled her in close to him once more, wrapping both arms around her waist while hers wrapped around his neck. After a few moments of gentle swaying, Amy looked up at Xander's face, smiling at the peaceful look she found there.

Xander felt Amy's gaze on him and opened his eyes, smiling down at his beautiful girlfriend. "I love you," He whispered.

Amy smiled brightly, "I love you, too,"

Xander leaned down and gently sealed his lips over hers, kissing her softly. Amy responded immediately, opening her mouth slightly. This kiss stayed slow and soft, but wasn't any less passionate because of it as both parties poured all of their love for each other into the kiss.

_I'm kickin' myself_

_For being the one foolish enough_

_Givin' him the chance to step in my shoes_

_He was bidin' his time_

_When he saw our love was having a moment of weakness_

_He was there between us_

"Damn it, Amy!" Ben yelled. "What the hell were you thinking leaving Morgan here with him?" He pointed over at the bleached blonde man standing off to the side holding Morgan.

Amy glared angrily at her boyfriend, "I was thinking that I needed a babysitter and both you and Ricky had to work and my mom and Ashley are out of town! Spike was kind enough to volunteer!"

"We don't even know him," Be yelled, "There's something about the guy that I just don't like!"

"He's friend of Xander's and he's been here for a week already. I've spent some time with him and gotten to know him a bit. I like him," Amy replied, "Besides, Morgan absolutely adores him."

Ben glared angrily at Xander over Amy's shoulder before turning back to her. "I don't care!" He exclaimed, "We don't know him and I don't want my daughter around him!"

"You don't want your daughter around him?" Amy retorted furiously, "News flash, Ben! Morgan isn't your daughter! She's my daughter! And as far as she's concerned, what I say goes. You have no say in it if I want to leave her with Spike while I go out for a few hours. You're not her dad, Ricky is, and that isn't going to change!"

Ben glared at Amy, then Spike, then Xander, then Amy once again before turning and stomping out of the house, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Moments later, once Amy had heard Ben's car turn the corner, she collapsed to the floor, sobs and tears wracking her body. Xander quickly moved to her side and crouched down, pulling her into his arms.

Morgan was clinging tightly to Spike, tears flowing silently down her cheeks. "Shh, Pet," Spike soothed, running a hand over her long dark brown locks before turning to look at Xander and Amy on the floor. "I'm gonna take the little one upstairs and get her calmed down and put her to bed," He said.

Xander merely glanced up for a moment and nodded before turning his attention back to Amy. Spike watched them for a moment before heading up the stairs. He knew Xander had a thing for the young mother but would never act on it, however he was hoping that might change tonight.

Xander held Amy and gently rocked her as her tears slowed and her sobs slowly got quieter. It broke his heart to see her like this. It hadn't taken long for him to fall for the brunette Slayer. Only a month after meeting her he had realized that he was falling, but Amy had been happy and he wasn't going to ruin that for her. So he had stood back and watched her be happy with Ben, falling farther and farther every day. Now nearly six months after meeting her, Xander finally had her in his arms, and it was because she was crying. Over something Ben had done. He really wanted to maim that kid right about now.

Amy gasped as she tried to get her sobs under control. It took her a moment to realize that someone was holding her, stroking her hair and back and whispering soothing words into her ear. She burrowed further into the arms, feeling completely safe; like nothing in the world could touch her. She closed her eyes and just listened to the voice whispering nonsense to her, letting her know everything would be alright, feeling the strong hands gently stroking over her back and hair. She slowly relaxed and got her body under control once more, only the occasional sniffle escaping her. After a few minutes, she reluctantly pulled away from the safe and comforting presence surrounding her. She felt the person holding her tighten their arms for a moment and then hesitate slightly before letting her go, one hand still resting against her back. As she looked around, she realized that they were still in the middle of the entrance hall, sitting on the floor where she had collapsed after Ben left. She slowly turned her head and glanced up, confirming that it was Xander that she had been curled up against. She blushed and looked back down at the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" Xander asked softly, fingers absently tracing patterns on the younger girl's back.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay," Amy whispered, not meeting his gaze.

Xander studied her for a moment before sighing softly and making his way to his feet, pulling Amy up with him. He lead her into the living room and over to the couch before sitting down and gently pulling her into his lap, holding her close. "It's okay," He murmured, "Everything's gonna be okay."

Amy sniffled and buried her face into Xander's shoulder as she started to cry once more. She wasn't sobbing this time or crying nearly as hard as before; this was more of a catharsis, something she needed to do, that she needed to get out.

Xander held Amy and gently rocked her as she cried, whispering nonsense and reassurances into her hair. After a while Amy's tears slowly tapered off once more and she just sat there, her face buried in Xander's shoulder. "Shhh," Xander soothed.

Amy sat curled up in Xander's lap, relishing the feel of being safe and protected. It wasn't something she felt too often anymore, ever since becoming a Slayer. Sure, she felt safe for the most part; she could take care of herself after all. But it had been a while since she had felt protected, like nothing could hurt her; like she could relax completely and drop her guard and still be completely safe.

Amy pulled back slightly and looked up at Xander. As his eyes connected with her teary brown gaze, he was completely lost. He couldn't help it; couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. He slowly tilted his head down, giving Amy plenty of time to stop him, and gently pressed his mouth to hers. It was soft and gentle, a simple meeting of lips that seemed to last forever and yet not long enough at the same time. She tasted like tears, he noted, with an underlying taste that was all Amy. Xander gently pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes, looking down at Amy as she sat there with her eyes still closed, breathing softly.

Amy slowly licked her lips then blinked her eyes open, meeting Xander's uncertain gaze. She searched his eyes for a moment before seeming to find what she was looking for and leaning up to close the distance between them once more. She sighed softly and parted her lips as she felt Xander's tongue gently brush over them.

Xander gently mapped out the inside of Amy's mouth, taking in her taste and craving more of it. The taste of salt from her tears faded and Xander was left with nothing but pure Amy as he deepened the kiss, pulling Amy closer to himself.

They broke the kiss a few minutes later, both panting lightly for air, and Amy smiled before snuggling further into Xander and laying her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Xander stroked his hand over Amy's hair again, running his fingers through the silky locks as he felt Amy relax completely and listened to her breathing even out with sleep. He shifted slightly into a more comfortable position on the couch, keeping Amy close, before closing his eyes and following her into sleep, a soft contented smile on his face.

_So do you believe me now?_

_I guess I really wasn't that crazy_

_And I knew what I was Talking 'bout_

_Every time the sun goes down_

_He's the one that's holdin' you, Baby_

_Yeah, and me I'm missing you way cross town_

_So do you believe me now?_

Amy giggled softly as Xander whispered in to her ear, making sarcastic comments about the vampires on screen in front of them. He had brought her to the movies for the second part of their anniversary and the two had decided to watch the newest horror movie, thinking it would be good for a laugh and keeping in mind that since it was _supposed_ to be scary, they wouldn't really need an excuse to hold each other.

They currently had the armrest between their seats raised and Amy was practically in Xander's lap with his arms around her as he whispered to her, the two of them mocking the movie. Amy pursed her lips, trying not to giggle too loudly since the movie was supposed to be scary, not funny. As a monster jumped out on screen and the other movie-goers screamed, Amy used the opportunity to press closer to her boyfriend, pretending to be frightened.

Xander smirked and wrapped his arms more securely around his 'frightened' girlfriend. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," He murmured into her ear, his voice low and sexual.

Amy felt a shiver run down her spine as Xander's breath brushed over her ear and his low, husky voice washed over her. He knew what it did to her when he talked like that! After a few more minutes of Xander murmuring into her ear, Amy decided she really didn't care what anyone else thought and turned her head, capturing Xander's lips in a searing kiss.

Xander let out a low moan that was thankfully drowned out by yet another collective scream from the other patrons as he felt Amy move into his lap, wiggling around until she was sitting sideways and had comfortable access to his mouth. His hands settled on her waist as he pulled her closer to his body. He felt himself growing hard at the sounds she was making, soft little breathy sighs, and tiny quiet moans.

They were broken apart a few minutes later by the sound of a throat being cleared rather insistently and someone poking Xander in the shoulder. He pulled back with a small growl and turned to look at the person next to him with a deadly glare.

"Do you mind?" The middle-aged man hissed with a look of disgust on his face.

Xander sent the man one more scathing glare before gently nudging Amy off of his lap and standing up, tugging her down to the end of the row, up the aisle and out of the theater. As soon as they reached the lobby, he turned and pulled Amy in close and kissed her again.

Amy's mouth opened immediately and Xander took advantage. He broke away a moment later and looked down at his girlfriend with a heated and hungry gaze before ducking down to speak directly into her ear. "Let's go home," He said, his voice pure sex.

Amy nodded and pulled Xander towards the front doors. "Thank the Goddess Spike agreed to take Morgan until tomorrow afternoon," She commented as she looked back at Xander with lust-filled eyes.

Xander just nodded his agreement, "Yeah, I never thought I'd say this; but thank God for Spike."

_Ooohoo yeah,_

_I'll bet now you see the light_

_What's the use in being right?_

_When I'm the one lonely tonight_

Ben sat in his apartment looking through a photo album filled with pictures of Amy. There were pictures of just Amy; some from when she was pregnant, some from after Morgan was born. There were pictures of him and Amy, they looked so happy. Pictures of Amy and Morgan; pictures of him and Amy and Morgan. So many pictures and in each and every one, they looked happy. He wondered where it all went wrong, how it had come to this. He didn't have to think too hard about it; they had been perfectly happy together, him and Amy and Morgan, a little family of just the three of them. Okay, so there was Ricky, too, but Ben tried to ignore him, to pretend that Morgan was his, not the drummer's. Anyway, they had been happy, that is, until _Xander_ had shown up. That was when things started to change. Amy started keeping secrets from him, secrets that Xander apparently knew. Then, the other man's friend had come to visit, the blonde British guy; and Ben _still_ didn't like that guy, there was something _wrong_ about him, Ben just wasn't sure what; and Amy had let him watch Morgan after knowing him for only a week. They had argued that night. They never argued. Amy had never gotten mad at him like that, never had a temper like that. But they had argued that night. And he had lost her because of it.

He still saw her around town. Her and her new _boyfriend_, Ben sneered at the thought. He had been right to not like the way the other man looked at Amy when they first met. Though that didn't matter much now…What was the point in being right when he was still alone at the end of the day, still missing Amy.

He also saw the bleached Brit around town as well, though not as often, mostly at night. Apparently the guy had moved to town shortly after his argument with Amy. And was now his ex-girlfriend's regular babysitter for Morgan. And Ricky approved of the guy, not minding one bit that the blonde watched his daughter on a regular basis.

Ben tried his best to avoid seeing Amy and Xander and Spike, and really what kind of name was _Spike_ anyway? But in such a small town it was hard. He tried to avoid seeing her, to look away when he did, especially if she was with _him_. But it was like a train wreck or a car accident; you tried to look away, but couldn't do it no matter how hard you tried.

So, in the end, he'd been right; but that didn't comfort him much on nights like tonight when _he_ was the lonely one.

_So do you believe me now?_

_I guess I really wasn't that crazy_

_And I knew what I was talking 'bout_

_Every time the sun goes down_

_He's the one that's holdin' you, Baby_

_Yeah, and me I'm missing you way cross town_

_So do you believe me now?_

_Yeah, so do you believe me now?_

_Yeah, every time the sun goes down_

_He's the one that's holdin' you, Baby_

_Yeah, and me I'm missing you way cross town_

_So do you believe me now?_

Xander and Amy stumbled into Xander's bedroom in his apartment. As they made their way to the bed they left a trail of clothes, on that started just inside the front door with their shoes. After their shoes had come off, Amy's floor had been the next to hit the floor, followed shortly by Xander's shirt, then Amy's skirt and Xander's pants. As they hit the bedroom, both were clad in nothing but their underwear, a pair of black boxers for Xander and a matching blue bra and panty set for Amy.

Xander slowed their pace as they crossed the room, still kissing feverishly. They were halfway across the room before Amy's bra hit the floor. As they bumped into the edge of the bed, Xander turned and gently lowered Amy to the mattress, slowly kissing his way down her body.

Amy moaned as Xander's mouth left hers and trailed over her jaw and down her neck. She moaned louder and arched her back as Xander kissed his way over her breasts, lavishing attention on both of them before continuing his way down her body. Down over her flat stomach and to her hip, nipping lightly at the elastic of her panties causing it to snap softly against her skin, making her jump slightly.

Xander hooked his fingers into Amy's panties and slowly pulled them down her legs, trailing kisses in their wake, and tossing them off to the side. He slowly kissed his way back up her legs and kissed her hips, nipping lightly once more as he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs.

"_Xander_," Amy moaned as she felt his breath puffing against her core, arching her hips into the sensation.

Xander paused in his ministrations and looked up at Amy, her head was tossed to the side, her eyes closed in pleasure.

Amy blinked her eyes open as she felt Xander stop and looked down into the dark brown eyes. "Xan?" She asked softly as she propped herself up slightly on her elbows.

Xander grinned at her. "Just wanted to see your face, see your eyes," He told her before ducking his head back down, keeping his eyes locked on hers as his tongue darted out to taste her.

Amy sucked in a sharp gasp as she felt Xander's mouth on her most intimate parts. She tried to keep her eyes locked with his but it was too intense and she was forced to close her eyes and throw her head back in pleasure, a throaty moan being torn from deep inside her.

Xander grinned as he watched Amy collapse back against the bed and buried his face further into her curls, tongue swiping over her nub and lapping at the juices he found. He slowly reached up and slid one finger inside of her body, feeling her buck against his face as he concentrated his mouth on the bundle of nerves and slipped another finger inside her. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her tight body, gently scissoring them back and forth to stretch her before adding a third.

"Oh, god, Xan!" Amy gasped as she writhed on the bed, her hands fisting the sheets. "Oh gods, please!" She whimpered and moaned as Xander sped up his fingers, pressing his tongue more insistently against the tiny bindle of nerves.

Moments later Xander felt Amy's body clench around his fingers as she slipped over the edge into orgasm with a quiet shriek. He slowed his pace bit by bit, coaxing her body down from its high as he licked up her juices before quickly wiping his face on the sheets and gently removing his fingers, drawing a small whimper from his lover. He slowly kissed his way back up her body, letting her recover a bit as he did so. Once he was level with her once more, Xander quickly stripped off his boxers and stretched out next to her, drawing random patterns on her stomach with his fingertips while she finished catching her breath.

As soon as Amy was breathing normally again, she leaned over and kissed Xander deeply, tasting traces of herself in his mouth. She rolled back onto her back, pulling Xander on top of her. Their tongues battled for dominance for a moment before Amy happily surrendered, opening her mouth to Xander's questing tongue.

Xander pulled back after a few minutes and reached over to the bedside table, quickly removing a condom and putting it on. He held himself above Amy, nudging her entrance slightly as he smiled lovingly down at her. "Ready?" He asked.

Amy smiled and nodded, tilting her hips up and inviting him into her body.

Xander slowly slid into her tight warmth, a long, low moan escaping him as he did. He paused once he was fully inside before pulling back out slowly and pushing back in. He picked up his pace a tiny bit on every thrust.

Amy moaned as she moved her hips up to meet Xander's. She tried to move and coax Xander to speed up once more but he stubbornly refused to do so, continuing at the agonizing pace he had set; not slow, but not nearly fast enough. "_Xander_," Amy moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Please, Xan, need more, please?"

Xander's control finally broke as he heard her soft whispery pleas and he shifted a bit to get better leverage before plunging back into the beautiful woman writhing beneath him. He was thrusting hard and fast now and it didn't take long for Amy climax once more, Xander's name falling from her lips as she went.

"_XANDER_!" She cried, her legs locking around his waist as her inner muscles clamped down around him, pushing him over the edge of ecstasy and into his own orgasm.

"_Amy_," He gasped, her name sounding like a prayer as it tumbled from his lips in bliss.

Moments later he collapsed to the side, making sure that his weight didn't land on Amy. After taking a moment to catch his breath and regain enough strength, Xander quickly removed and disposed of the condom before rolling over and pulling Amy into his arms.

Amy curled up against her lover, feeling utterly content and wonderfully sated in his protective and loving embrace. She smiled as she snuggled closer to the strong warm body wrapped around her and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Xander smiled and buried his face into Amy's hair, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. "I love you, Amy," He whispered before slipping onto sleep himself, arms wrapped tightly around the woman he loved.

**BtVSxSL**

**TaDa! And I **_**so**_** wasn't planning on the smut there at the end! It was originally supposed to just be them snuggling **_**after**_** the sex…yeah, that didn't happen, lol.**

**I hope you all liked it! Leave a review and let me know, please? Pretty please?**

**Kyra**


End file.
